


Rhythm and Hues: Setting Aside Some Time

by Okamichan6942



Series: Rhythm & Hues [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Ficbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor is interrupted from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm and Hues: Setting Aside Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an attempt to get my horribly abandoned OCs to talk to me again. I rather like it.

Perceptor wasn’t even aware that anyone else was in the lab with him until a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, sliding under the lens barrel mounted on his shoulder. He started, tightening his fingers on the explotivegidget in his hand. He refocused his optics, zooming out to look at the blue hand resting on his chestplate. Purple optics peered at him from around his arm.

“Rhythm, that was quite hazardous. This could have detonated, and we would both be confronting Ratchet and enlightening him as to why we have sustained injuries. Not to mention the statement we would have to provide Prime and Prowl.”

Rhythm slid around the scientist’s considerable bulk and eased the experiment out of Perceptor’s black hands. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re not Wheeljack, then. I would never have even stepped in here if he was still online.”

Perceptor blinked down at his empty hands. He frowned at the blue Esprit. “I had yet to finish analyzing that.”

Rhythm’s doorwings drew back slightly, and she tilted her chin down. “Ratchet thinks otherwise.”

The black hands dropped to the scientist’s sides as he considered the dancer. “Then why did he not accompany you here?”

Her optics flashed and a smile graced her face. “He’s been in recharge for the past megacycle. I’ve been cleaning up around the ‘bay. He asked me to keep a sensor on the lab. Said that if either you or ‘Jack actually left for recharge, then I was to ‘see to it the other got some slagging recharge’ as well.” Her doorwings flicked lightly, echoing the amusement that sparked in her optics. “Wheeljack left about five kliks ago.” She tugged on his arm. “Your turn. Doctor’s orders.”

“You are welcome to return to your undertaking, I desire to finish my experiment.”

She shook her head. “No, First Aid is there, and I’m off duty as soon as you leave the lab.” Her optics narrowed up at the scientist. “I do want to go off duty, too. So you,” she pointed to the door, “out.”

Surprised at her sudden domineering attitude, Perceptor found himself pushed out of his ‘home-away-from-home.’ The doors slid closed behind him, leaving the microscope feeling a little bereft. Rhythm stood before the doors, her doorwings flared behind her, and her fists rested on her hips. She frowned at him, her optics flicking over his frame.

“That’s much better. Now, though I’m off duty, I still feel it my responsibility to see you to recharge.”

Perceptor narrowed his optics at her. Her actions and her words replaying in his processor. “How long have you been calculating this scenario.”

She trailed her fingers over his arm, leaving blue sparks along their path. “A while. “ She tilted her head, optics narrowed and her lips drawn in a thin smile. “Took me some time to convince Ratchet that I could get you out without taking a welder to your cranium.” Her fingers tightened on his arm. “Come on.”

“I presume that Ratchet intended I actually recharge, Rhythm.”

She waggled her doorwings at him, her smile taking an impish tilt. “Don’t worry, you’ll recharge.”


End file.
